


Why Pink?

by J13579



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Colors, F/F, Kaemaki Week, Kaemaki Week 2020, Pink - Freeform, Red - Freeform, kaemaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Maki wondered why she’s wearing this pink dress today.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Why Pink?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s Day Four of my Kaemaki Week 2020 series.  
> Today's theme is Pink and Red.

Pink was never exactly a color that Maki was fond of. It was bright, colorful and stands out in a dark environment. The last thing that the Ultimate Assassin would need during a mission that requires her to attract little attention, if at all. Black, or at least dark red, was a color that suited her role much better.

And yet…

Maki looked down at the outfit her girlfriend picked out for her. A light pink sundress, strappy sandals with flowers embroidered onto them and a white sunhat to complete the ensemble.

She actually didn’t hate the outfit. The only reasons that she didn’t care for the color was because it handicapped her on missions. On days of relaxation, this wasn’t really an issue. It was also surprisingly comfortable too. Easy to move around in while not being too 

Of course, there’s a reason why she even wore the dress in the first place. Kaede simply wanted to see what Maki would look like in pink and how well would Kaede look in dark red. Maki couldn’t find it in herself to refuse.

“Hey, Maki!”

Kaede ran up to her. 

“What do you think of my new look?”

Maki had to admit that her choice wasn’t too bad. Dark red dominated Kaede’s clothes with a dark red top and a black skirt with musical notes decorating it. It looked good on her, admittedly, but the dark color looks jarring on such a sweet face.

“You look good. I do think you look better in lighter colors.”

“I suppose,” Kaede giggled. “I think you look great in that dress. The color really brings out your softer side.”

Kaede was quick to give Maki a kiss on the cheek, the latter not even bothering to hide the blush on her cheeks.

“Ready to go to the carnival? I heard there are plenty of games there today and I want to see if I can win you that giant stuffed bear prize on that one game where you throw the rings into the bottles.”

Maki smiled.

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, leave a comment.


End file.
